narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Akari (NightShade2K18)
Akari (明かり, Akari) more commonly known as the Eleven-Tails(十一尾, Jūichi O), is the newly created tailed beast. Centuries of being regarded as a mindless monster and sought after as a tool for war caused Akari to hate humans. After being sealed into Atsumi Yukimura, Akari attempts to maintain its negative opinions and less positive about the world, but with Atsumi's insistence on treating it with respect, the wolf overturns its hatred and willingly strives to use its power for the world's salvation. Background Akari was created by both Yukimura and Takahashi Clan by extracting charkra from each tailed beasts. Personality Akari is a somewhat calm individual, along with a sense of humor. Akari expresses humble and treats everyone equally and respect others as well. Conversely, like Kurama, Akari openly acknowledged the fact that it alone doesn't stand a chance against the Ten-Tails. Centuries of receiving humanity's negative treatment caused Akari to develop intense hostility and distrust against them, even going as far as proclaiming itself to be the living embodiment of hatred. Ever since its sealing within Atsumi, Appearance Akari is wolf with eleven long swiping tails. It has light-grey bluish fur with pale blue fur on it tails and head with blue eyes with black slits for pupils with black stripe markings on each side of her cheeks. Its overall appearance was leaner and softer while less-defined in shape with a rounder face, akin to a wolf pup. Over time, Akari's size increased tremendously, roughly equaling the Hokage Rock, and Gamabunta being only the size of Akari's torso. Its pupil alone is bigger than a tall human. While manifesting its Eleven-Tails Chakra Mode, the wolf's entire body takes on a electric blue colour, its whiskers are much thicker, and black circular markings appear on its shoulders, stomach, as well as the front and back of its paws. Black lines also run the length of its spine, arms, legs and tails. Additionally, while Atsumi is in Sage Mode, Akari gains similar thick dark patches circling around its eyes. Upon gaining Akari's Six Paths Chakra, Akari's Tailed Beast Mode avatar grew to tremendous proportions, roughly the same size as Naruto's Six Paths Chakra, and Sasuke Uchiha's Six Paths Chakra-enhanced Complete Body — Susanoo, with its tails becoming bushier. Abilities Akari is widely known as the strongest of the tailed beasts. Chakra and Physical Prowess Ninjutsu Intelligence Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT